Blush
by Krylancelo
Summary: An AU story about Hiroki and Akihiko. Please review. Takahiro isn't in the way this time. At least not in the way you would expect. Chapter 5 is up now!
1. Prologue

_**Blush**_

_Prologue: Our Beginning_

"H-Hiroki! You really think my stories, you think there good?" A young Akihiko pondered, his face flush with a blush.

"Yes!" Hiroki replied enthusiastically. In his hands he clutched the notebook Akihiko had wrote in just days before.

"I love reading your stories! There really engaging!" He pressed on, his brown eyes lit up with wonder.

The blonde boy couldn't help but feel his heart swelling with pride as his friend told him how much the story meant to him.

The two boys were at their secret spot on the Usami's property. They had met only a few months ago, but the two boys had become nearly inseparable. The lush grounds and tall trees had become their safe haven. For Akihiko, it was a place to enjoy his feelings, thoughts, and to enjoy the time with his friend away from the pressure everyone placed upon him day after day.

For Hiroki, this spot had always been a wonder to him. The beautiful forest was a wonder for him. A place he could hide away in to relax from the kendo, swimming, calligraphy, and various other lessons that had taken up so much time in his young life. When he had first met Akihiko here, he had been angry, and felt like his only source of fun was going to drop off the face of the earth.

It hadn't.

It had only increased with the boy's majestic presence.

Hiroki sat cross legged on the grass, eyes wide as he looked up at Akihiko who was still standing in shock.

"You'll make a great writer someday! I'll read all your books, every one of them! So" Hiroki's smile started to waver. "Don't stop writing them, ok? I want to read what you write."

Akihiko looked serious and sat down to grasp Hiroki's hands in his. "Ok, I promise to keep writing, so you'll keep reading. Deal?"

"Deal!" Hiroki happily responded, and Aikhiko felt a smile grace his lips.

**2 months later:**

"Bakahiko!! Come down already, we're going to be late for the festival!"

12 year old Hiroki yelled. He waved his hands up and down in irritation as he had been waiting on Akihiko for the good part of 30 minutes now. The brown haired boy stifled a yawn and shook his head to wake up some more.

_No way I can tell him I stayed up way past bedtime reading._

He thought and then his cute face became even more irritated when he remembered he'd been up mostly because he was trying to look up kanji he wasn't familiar with.

_Why does Bakahiko have to use so many phrases I don't know! He's so annoying when he does that to me!_

"Hiroki." Came a calm voice which scared the crap out of the younger boy.

"Ahh.!! A-Aki- I- I didn't notice you came down." Hiroki screamed out, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

_It's like he came up out of nowhere. Like a ghost._

Akihiko just blinked as he stared down at his friend from the bottom step. He lightly stepped down from the staircase. "Well you were yelling for me." He murmured, his voice nearly hiding his amusement.

Hiroki blushed and turned away from his friend.

"W-well, I got distracted!"

"Distracted, by what?" A hand reached out and grabbed the brown haired boy's shoulder. Hiroki wore a green yukata with wooden shoes while Akihiko wore a blue one with wooden shoes that had white straps. The sleeves piled around his arm as he grasped his friend lightly.

"What were you distracted by?" He asked again, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"N-nothing! Let's go, baka!" Hiroki stammered out, and Akihiko couldn't help but flinch.

"Alright."

**The Shrine:**

The two boys walked promptly up to the area for prayer, happy to have made it before it got too crowded. The festival they were attending was in conjunction with the end of summer. They had tried hard to enjoy their fleeting moments together before school started up again. The wooden building they went into brought a heavy scent to Hiroki's nose, but he smiled happily anyways. He was with his best friend and the day was going very well. Other than a few distractions.

Akihiko followed behind the brown haired boy, his blue eyes intense on his surroundings, but they would always drift to fall on his friend. He was actually a little hard to keep up with today.

_Heh, he must be excited. He's been buzzing around all day like a humming bird. Or maybe a cat in heat._

He shook his head to clear the image of Hiroki with cat ears. A small blush made him duck his head from onlookers. He was a bit glad his friend was so hyper today, otherwise the other boy might have noticed.

Hiroki smiled as their turn came up to get their fortunes from the box. That smile quickly vanished when his luck turned out bad.

A shadow came over the paper he held in his hand, and the boy slowly looked up to see Akihiko leaning over him to get a good look.

"You need to hurry and tie it to the tree. No one wants bad luck." Akihiko said, a bit cheerful.

Hiroki's eyes widened before he quickly stuffed the fortune in his pocket.

"I know that!" He said a bit too loudly, but the boys ignored the looks given to them by the crowd.

"So, what did you get?" He asked when he calmed down enough to turn and face his friend.

"Great luck." Akihiko said, his face lit with a glow.

"You!" Hiroki said, his eyes narrowing. He rammed past his friend and ran to the tree. His small hands nearly dropping his fortune as he pulled it out of his pocket to haphazardly tie it to a full branch.

He smiled when he finished trying to get rid of his bad luck.

He sighed as he was happy to get rid of that. It was like a dark cloud had been covering his mind when he saw the dark fortune. He wanted to have good luck. It seemed Akihiko was always doing well, at least in his opinion. Hiroki smoothed his yukata out then turned around to go back to Akihiko. The crowd had gotten thicker as time had passed, but that wasn't what worried him… What worried him was that he couldn't find his friend where he had left him.

"Where'd he go?" He murmured before he ran in the general direction he had come from. By the fortune box were a crowd of older kids. None of which were his friend. Hiroki turned to look over by the prayer area, his eyes scanning the crowd of cheerful people. His face started to fall as he didn't see any sign of the blonde he had come to know well.

"Akihiko." He whispered.

* * *

Hiroki ended up sitting on the steps by the shrine's entrance. He couldn't find Akihiko anywhere and his eyes were welling up with tears.

_Where'd Akihiko go? It's almost nighttime and I was supposed to be home 10 minutes ago. It'd be bad to leave without him._

The sunny day they had been enjoying had turned dark, and Hiroki couldn't help but think it had something particular to do with his bad luck fortune. He sighed, not ready to leave but after hours of looking on the grounds he wasn't willing to stay. He slowly got up from the steps and looked around one last time with his eyes.

The crowds had thinned, but there was still no sign of his friend. Brown eyes started to blur as tears filled his eyes. He closed them, silently willing the tears to stop. Boys like him weren't supposed to cry. He sunk down again to his knees on the step and worked hard to hold in a sob. What if his friend had been kidnapped? What if he'd gotten angry and stormed off. What if he'd-

Hiroki's eyes snapped open when a hand brushed against his eyes, a thumb wiping away his tears that continued to fall.

"Um, are you ok?" Asked a slightly deep voice for a boy of his age. Dark hair framed a face with glasses covering up equally dark eyes. For a long moment Hiroki could only stare up at the slightly taller boy.

"Wha-! I, um, I can't find my friend and it's getting dark. I-I just-" Hiroki stammered out quickly. His face darkening in the fading light with the level of embarrassment he felt for being seen by a stranger like this.

Dark brows furrowed as the boy pulled his hand away. Unlike Hiroki he didn't wear a yukata but instead he had on a dark purple t-shirt with blue jeans halfway covering his white sneakers.

"So you didn't come here alone but your alone now?" He asked with concern.

"My parents are nearby; we could ask them to call your friend's house to tell them what happened. And then maybe we could all search for your friend?" He asked, smiling warmly at the flustered boy.

Hiroki could only nod, his eyes still a bit blurry.

"Um, who are you?" He finally asked.

"I'm Takahashi Takahiro. My family and I live near here."

Hiroki blinked before he opened his mouth to reply. "Hiroki. I'm Kamijou Hiroki. Um, it's nice to meet you, Takahiro."

The be speckled boy smiled at him and grasped his hand in his own. He nearly dragged the slightly unwilling boy to a middle aged couple who were holding on to a young toddler with green eyes.

"Mom, Dad, can we use your cell phone to call his friend's family? He can't find him." Takahiro asked, his hand clutched Hiroki's. The woman smiled down at the boys and reached into her pink bag to grab her pink phone.

Hiroki was hesitant to grab it so Takahiro did and handed it to the saddened boy.

_Why does this have to be pink!_

Hiroki thought before swallowing his pride and opening the phone. He dreaded dialing the number of the Usami residence. Akihiko's parent's were going to kill him. He'd never be allowed to hang out with his friend again, well, that was the best case scenario. If something bad had happened, he might never **see** his friend again.

He punched in the numbers and winced as a cheery noise sounded with each press.

The ringing of the phone made his mouth go dry.

"Moshi moshi, Usami residence." Said a deep, elderly voice.

"Umm, I- I. It's Hiroki. I can't find Akihiko. We got separated at the shrine." Hiroki blurted out. For a moment the line was silent and the young boy felt his chest constrict as he waited for the inevitable.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to inform you. I picked up the young sir. The family is currently on their way to London to meet with a friend. I picked him up and it must have slipped my mind to tell you. I was in such a hurry." The butler said, his tone uncaring. He was only saying it to keep any pressure off himself. He had ignored the young sir's pleas to tell his friend what had happened.

"Hello? Kamijou-kun?" He asked when nothing came from the boy.

"Well, now you know. Goodnight." He finished off quickly. The line went dead and Hiroki was standing there in shock. His small hands shook with an odd mix of emotions. There was relief that his friend was ok, but also anger and fury that Akihiko had not even stopped to tell him goodbye.

The cold tone of the butler made the boy feel sick and he had to clutch the phone in his hand to keep it from falling from his ear. He felt his tears stream down his face. His expression darkening while his mind was a whirlwind of emotions.

_Why'd Akihiko abandon me? Are we even still friends?  
_

The Takahashi family looked on at the crying boy with a mix of pity from the parents and fear mingled with concern from the oldest boy.

He reached his hand out to rest on the boy's shoulder.

Hiroki saw the hand come towards him, but before it could reach his form Hiroki let go of the phone. The pink item clattered to the ground. Its noise echoed Hiroki's footsteps as he turned on his heel and blindly ran through the crowded streets.

Takahiro wasted little time in picking up his mother's phone and running at full speed after the boy who looked so crushed. The dark haired boy weaved through the people moving about their daily business. He didn't want to leave the boy all alone. Not when he looked so sad.

He took a risk by following Hiroki through an intersection that had stopped letting people go past. He made it past safely but he heard his parent's screaming at him as he ran.

_I'm so grounded after this._

He kept running. His feet hit the pavement hard, but his shoes were thick enough that it wouldn't hurt.

Hiroki wasn't so lucky. As he ran he could feel his feet start to blister. He had been in the wooden sandals all day and the small height they gave also made the act of running that much harder. He still couldn't bring himself to care, not even after he nearly tripped over his shoe. The brown eyed boy kept running for at least 20 minutes, his legs giving out in the worst place possible.

The white lines of the street rose up to meet him as he fell face first into the busy street. The bright headlights of a bus were the last thing he saw before he felt something painfully collide with his body.

**The Runway:**

Akihiko looked out of his window seat of the large passenger plane he and his family had just boarded. He felt a large amount of guilt for not staying at the shrine to finish the day with Hiroki. When the butler came to him saying that his parents were leaving this evening for London, Akihiko could scarcely believe it. The blonde boy had looked up pleadingly at his butler who quickly grasped his arm and pulled the boy toward the entrance of the shrine. The blonde tried to drag his heels into the earth, but the butler pulled him right again so he wouldn't be able to stop their movement.

"Wait! I need to talk to Hiroki!" He said his voice a bit higher than normal. His blue eyes widened when he could see the black car off in the distance. They were coming up on it way faster than he wanted.

"I need to tell Hiroki!" He tried again, angry that the old man wasn't listening.

The boy felt himself stop for less than a second before the car door was opened and he was nudged into the car.

"But!"

"I'll tell the boy that this came up, young sir." The butler said quickly, his hands already working on putting the boy's seatbelt on.

"Are you sure? You have to do that!" Akihiko said, his eyes wide as the door closed in his face and the driver pulled from the curb.

The 12 year old blonde sighed as he rubbed his face in his hands. He felt bad for leaving his friend. But, it should have been alright, right?

He pulled his hands from his face and rested them in his lap. He glared over at his older brother who sat in the seat beside him. Black hair combed back with expensive gel sat on the top of the head of the boy who repulsed him. He'd never really gotten along with his brother. Things between the two of them were at best quite rocky.

The boy folded his hands over his chest. His mood was ruined from the bad day he had had. Blue eyes turned toward the window once more as the pilot started to announce that they were to be taking off in mere moments.

_Five weeks in London. I wonder what I can do to make Hiroki forgive me?_

**The Intersection:**

Blood lay splattered on the pavement of a busy street. The bus had tried it's best to skid to a stop in time to stop the accident. A pair of glasses lay cracked on the sidewalk, whilst the crowd of onlookers looked on in shock. A pink cell phone was cracked in three places, and covered in a light sheen of blood.

Hiroki slowly lifted his head up. Blood made his vision red and his head pounded as he struggled to move his arms. Something was stopping him from getting up from the curb. He tried hard and slowly was able to turn onto his back.. He could hear people panicking in the street. No one was ready to risk hurting the boys to help them.

Brown eyes widened as he saw a mop of black hair obscure his vision even further. Black eyes fluttered open briefly and Hiroki laid face to face with Takahiro on top of him. He felt the hands clenching at his yukata slacken as he dealt with all of the boy's weight.

"Ta-Takahiro." Hiroki whispered, his eyes as wide as they would go.

The blare of sirens lulled him back into darkness as he gave in to oblivion.

_**Krylancelo note:**_

I'm mean tonight with my story. I guess this is a nice place to stop for now.

As anyone who is familiar with Junjou Romantica can tell this is an AU fanfiction that is based around Hiroki, Akihiko, and Takahiro. Well for now it is. I actually didn't expect to write such a long amount for the prologue, and it will still have them as children for the next chapter. Don't worry, I do plan on making them older.

Oh, in this Akihiko has never met with Takahiro so no infatuation on his part. At least for now. I'm not quite sure if I'll really do any pairings, since I've never wrote a real pairing fanfic before. And it would be yaoi, (can I even write that?) though I guess right now this could be considered shonen ai if the reader wants. Hiroki is my absolute favorite so he will be in this quite a bit. I'm intrigued by Akihiko at times, and want to explore him in a different light. If anyone has any suggestions or questions I'll try to get back to you on those.

Please review this so I'll know how it is being received.

Useful criticism only though. I haven't been into fanfics for a while but I think I'm getting into them again. Oh Egoist fans, there will be Nowaki at some point in this later on, just maybe not the way your used to.

Thanks for reading the prologue of Blush.


	2. Chapter 1: Who saved me?

**_Blush_**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_By Krylancelo  
_**

This world, so full of color, seemed oh so stark as Miyagi stared at the room she had lived in. The room, once so full of life and promise, that was now colorless and white. No dark haired beauty to softly greet him. No kind words to softly lay his fears out bare to the world. No quiet rebuttal that he was a student and she a teacher. No, there was nothing left to stop the 17 year old's tears from falling to the floor. A stark, white floor, not even left with her footprints to bring it color.

Miyagi stood stock still in the hospital room that had only days before, housed the woman he had fallen in love with. The clock on the wall was still ticking, the bed weaved with a small comforter and plain sheets, and the ever beeping machines that used to be at her bedside day and night had fallen silent. The tall boy, with his long sleeved black shirt and black pants, had decided to come back one more time to the hospital and mourn the life that had been lost. Lost to a cruel disease and to the even crueler time.

A light weight on his shoulder made him realize the presence of a nurse. She had placed her hand on his shoulder as a comforting gesture, but somehow it made the highschooler feel more shut out than ever. He shook her hand off and walked out of the room.

He had to leave this place before it engulfed him whole. The weight he felt with her loss was terrible.

Across the hall brown eyes slowly opened as consciousness began to return to a small boy. Hiroki flinched and quickly shut his eyes when the bright light of the room was too great to bear.

"Kamijou-kun. I know it must be hard but your eyes will adjust with time. Give it another go." An unfamiliar voice rattled off.

Hiroki fought the urge to snarl at the lady who stood at his bedside. _This isn't my day._ He though, before forcing his eyes open once again. Seconds ticked by before he could fully open them, and then it took another moment for his eyesight to clear enough.

"Why am I here?" Hiroki murmured, his voice faint.

"Oh, well. There was an accident. With a bus putting you in the hospital. Your quite lucky though, with your cuts, bruises, and only a few broken ribs. The other boy has all that and then some." The black haired nurse said, her voice trying to stay light.

Hiroki blinked as he absorbed the information.

"I have broken ribs. So that's why my stomach hurts now." He said, looking down at his hands. His head shot back up when he felt a pang of dread.

"Wait, another boy?! Who else was there?" Hiroki nearly screamed, and the nurse took a small step back.

"Um, isn't he your friend. He used his body as a shield for you and took the most impact from the accident. Umm." The nurse backed out of the room for a moment and looked at the name on the door adjacent to Hiroki's. She returned with a smile on her face.

"Takahashi-kun!" She said proudly and Hiroki frowned.

"Takahashi….. Takahashi…. I don't know him." Hiroki deadpanned, his mind whirling with why some stranger would save him.

The nurse looked surprised and wondered what to do.

"So you don't know him? He's your age." She said, her mouth tight.

Hiroki laid back on his bed and gave the nurse a glare.

"Didn't I just say I didn't?" He whispered and promptly fell asleep.

A hour later Hiroki awoke to an empty room. It was dark with all of the lights off. He flinched as he felt the IV in his right arm pull as he scrambled to sit up. A small cabinet and tv were to his left and to the right of the bed was a door.

"Guess I'll go to the bathroom." He said grumpily, as he pushed the sheets off of himself. He let his legs go over the side of the bed and put his feet into bland, white house slippers. Standing up he grabbed the IV pole he started to walk to the door. On the way his curiosity got the better of him and he walked to the other door. The one that led to the hall.

_Who's this Takahashi guy? Why'd he save me? _

Hiroki thought, as he walked over to the room next to his.

**Takahashi Takahiro**_._

The nameplate read on the door. Brown eyes widened and a rush of memories came back to him.

_Glasses, black hair, dark eyes. This guy saved me!_

"Kamijou-kun! What exactly are you doing out of bed. Get back in that room now!" That same nurse from before shouted, making Hiroki whip around to stare at her.

"Ok, ok, I'm going~" Hiroki said quickly. He nearly tripped over his own IV to run back to a room. Too bad it was occupied.

The door slamming caused Miyagi You to look up. He had been sitting in the chair next to the empty bed, his glasses nearly sliding off of his nose before he pushed them back on.

"Who are you?" His slightly deep voice said, making Hiroki stop in his tracks.

What he saw was an older boy, a high schooler by the looks of it, who had black hair and eyes that looked like they were swimming in tears. The older boy stared back at him. He saw a mop of brown hair on a thin frame with too big pajamas.

"I-I'm Kamijou Hiroki. And you?" The boy asked as he leaned against the door.

"I'm- wait. Why are you in here?" The boy eyes closed as he asked, and Miyagi had seconds to dart forward before the boy nearly collapsed. His large hands grabbed the boy's shirt front, keeping him from hurting himself.

"I need to tell someone. He's out of it." He murmured before he lifted the boy into his arms.

Krylancelo note:

I wanted to write more but I can't think of how I want to phrase it right now. Reviews and such will be nice and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2: Mental Push

_**Blush**_

_**By Krylancelo**_

Tired blue eyes opened to stare out onto a blurry world. Fingers twitched and his hand clenched as he let out a pained gasp. Takahiro felt as if his insides were on fire, and his bones in his left arm were about to shatter.

"Seems like your awake now." A kind, familiar voice observed, though why Takahiro felt a sense of dread at the voice, he wasn't quite sure.

_I'm so grounded._

_He's running, faster than me. A kid… Brown hair, brown eyes… Tears? He's still crying?_

Takahiro's mind whirled as he started to process what had happened to him.

_Wait! It's way too dangerous for you! The bus, it's-! No!_

Blue eyes closed tightly as Takahiro's head started to pound. He felt someone grab his hand. He clenched onto it tightly, like a lifeline that he had to keep hold of.

"H-hey. D-did I make it? Is he dead?" Takahiro whispered, his voice shaky as he fought against the pain and now the nausea that accompanied it.

He was surprised to hear a small gasp to his right.

"M-mom? Is he ok?" The dark haired boy asked. He was afraid to open his eyes and see her face. He couldn't bare it if he'd failed.

The hand holding his tightened and Takahiro felt his heart drop into his stomach.

_I'm such an idiot. I couldn't even protect one boy who needed it!_

His eyes started to water and he couldn't help it as they started to stream down his face. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Like a vice was tightening around his chest, and no matter how hard he gasped the air felt too thick to be of use.

He finally relaxed as his body drifted back into unconsciousness.

**Room 403:**

Miyagi sighed as he finished talking to the doctor. The teen felt out of place in this room. It wasn't the room he wanted to be in at all. The smell and feel were all so different. His precious person wasn't even a memory for him to cling to in this room. No, here it was just bland and pale in a totally different way.

Miyagi nodded once as the doctor (Miho Sensei) he reminded himself, stood up from the chair and recommended that both Miyagi and the boy get some well-deserved rest. The dark haired young man slowly stood up as well. His gaze was then drawn to the mop of brown hair that was barely visible due to stark white blankets being pulled up to the boy's face. Miyagi couldn't really place it, but he didn't want to just leave the kid alone. The boy was still unconscious and from what the doctor had said, no one had come to check on him yet.

Miyagi quickly shook his head to banish the thought. Nothing was needed from him anymore. Not here in this hospital… He had a funeral to attend that was approaching fast. He made sure to be quiet as he closed the door and walked down the hallway. He wouldn't be back at this place. He wouldn't let himself look back.

Four hours later at almost 3 am in the morning. A small squeak was heard as the door to room 403 was briefly opened. Mr. Takahashi peered into the room. His bloodshot eyes rested on the prone form of a young man who he had only met recently. The older man's shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. He wasn't sure what to think. A chance encounter with this child had nearly killed his son.

Mr. Takahashi's hand went white knuckle on the doorknob. He slowly bowed his head and closed the door. "Sleep well." He whispered.

Miho Kenji glared at the charts in his hands. Two boys were in his care. Both had nasty injuries that had been inflicted from the same accident. Both were around the same age, but that wasn't what was bothering him the most. The Takahashi boy was in denial. He was convinced that the Kamijou boy had died. Fully crediting himself with not saving the child, and he was slowly closing in on himself. Kamijou Hiroki, on the other hand, had over exerted himself right after awaking. Thus, both boys were in no condition to meet the other. This would put an end to the nonsense of the other boy's death, but it wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

Five days had passed without the younger of the two waking. He had fallen into a light coma from blood loss. Even the good doctor wasn't brave enough to let anyone other than the boy's immediate family into the room. Truthfully, the child looked like death warmed over. The Takahashi boy, on the other hand, was starting to recover. It just looked like it was going to a long road for both of them.

**Krylancelo's note:**

I think I was just mean to the characters in this chapter. I hope you like it anyways. Reviews always make me happier. (Might not make the story happier, but it'll make me happier!) Thanks for the nice reviews so far!


	4. Chapter 3: A Shadowy Sight

**_Blush_**

**By Krylancelo**

**Chapter 3: A Shadowy Sight**

**London, England:**

Usami Akihiko leaned over a small notebook. His purple eyes were intense as he wrote his short story. The pen he used was scrapping over the paper that was clutched tightly in his right hand, and he was lost in his own little world that rarely allowed anyone else to see.

The young boy sighed as he finished the writing his last though on the pages before him. He had been gone for almost a month now. He missed his home… No, that wasn't right he though…

Akihiko missed his friend. He missed the time spent with a young boy with dark brown hair and dark, expressive eyes. The friend who he had been abruptly ripped away from, but who he also hadn't had contact with in much too long. Akihiko slowly slid his hand to rest on his desk drawer. He pulled the handle and looked into the desk. Feeling vulnerable as he grabbed for the latest letter he had written to his friend.

There was one for each week he had been gone. Well, there had been… The last three were already in Japan, and the young Usami child glared at the newest one.

"Why hasn't he written back at all? I even sent a copy of my latest story for him to read. I wanted his opinion!" He said harshly, though his voice barely was above a whisper.

The grey haired boy slumped in his chair. He winced at the small thump made when his head hit the desk. A pen was digging into this cheek as he turned his face to gaze at his newest letter.

"You're supposed to send me one back…"

**A High School in Japan:**

Miyagi You sighed as he stared at his latest crappy test score. His name was really low on the list for the start of the school year. Here he was, a seventeen year old that needed to be studying for college entrance exams, yet he wasn't exactly flourishing with the normal ones. The dark haired young man sighed. School had just let out for the day. He really didn't feel like going home. Not with his parents both being so scrutinizing about his grades.

Ever since the love of his life had died a month prior, Miyagi hadn't really cared about… well, anything. He had holed up in his room right after her passing. His father had shouted that he needed to live his life. The elder Miyagi had even introduced his son to a nice girl. She was the daughter of some hot shot professor at the nearby university. Miyagi had groaned at his father's insistence that he start dating. His parents both knew nothing about the teacher who had changed their son's life so much. Who, in Miyagi's opinion, had shown him what life was… but without her he wasn't really sure there was anything left.

The tired student tore his eyes away from his abysmal grade. He moved quickly through the thinning crowds until he arrived at his shoe box. His hand slowly opened it and pulled out his normal shoes. A small letter fell out, and Miyagi narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He didn't really care what it said, so Miyagi just stuffed it into his pocket. He had a grave to go to.

**Taisuki Park:**

The small park seemed oddly colorless as a young boy glared at the smiling face in front of him.

"You're smiling again!" The brown haired boy said, his face flushed as he looked away to the ground.

"You don't need to keep smiling all the time." He murmured as he collected his thoughts and looked up again.

"Just stop! Please! How can you sit there grinning like… like nothing's wrong!" Hiroki said, his voice cracking as he leaned forward and placed his hand onto the slightly bigger one.

Takahiro kept smiling. He couldn't stop. Not after the long month he'd had… He was outside with the noise of the people having fun all around him. He had made a new friend and was just happy that he could hear his voice and feel his warmth. He didn't doubt the choice he'd made to protect the younger boy. Not one bit.

"I think it's great to smile. I hope your smiling right now." Takahiro said softly.

The hand on his clenched almost painfully, and Takahiro continued on.

"I want you to smile, Hiroki."

The hand on his slowly pulled away, but Takahiro reached his up to grab at it. Their small fingers entwining as he pulled his friend closer. Hiroki blushed but didn't pull his hand away. He couldn't, not now.

"I-" Hiroki started, but his voice fell silent. His lips trembled and tears started to well up in his eyes. "But because of me, you can't see!" Hiroki gasped out. Takahiro could feel warm drops fall onto his hand and slide down to his legs.

He wanted to get up and hug to boy who had stayed by his side since he'd woke up a week ago. He wanted to stand up and reassure Hiroki that he was fine. He knew he couldn't. He was bound to a wheelchair for the next few weeks. He would only let it be for a little while.

"It doesn't matter. You're still alive, and so am I. When I thought you had died.. I couldn't stand it. Then I heard you _were_ alive but were in a coma… I couldn't breathe when I thought you might never wake up. So I don't mind not being able to walk, Hiroki. It doesn't matter if I never see again, right? All that matters is that we both have the ability to smile… So, I hope you smile for me, ok?"

Hiroki tried to move his muscles to make a watery smile. He was sure his face looked horrible… Tight like porcelain with cracks slowly forming. He felt like the cracks were going to shatter any second now. The tears were going to keep pouring down his face and staining Takahiro's jeans.

"I'm smiling." He whispered.

Takahiro nodded and braved a smile himself.

He knew he was smiling for the both of them.

**_Krylancelo Note:_** I hope you all like this chapter. I feel like it worked pretty well. Oh does anyone remember what Miyagi's wife's name was. All I can remember that the last name should be Shinobu, but for a first name I cannot recall it. Nor did wikipedia help in that aspect.

Was I too mean to Takahiro? I felt like I had to do it. I wanted something that would keep Hiroki around him. Even if it is a bit harsh.

Please review! I like reviews!


	5. Chapter 4: Partings are Sweet Sorrow

**_Blush _**

**_By Krylancelo_**

**_Chapter 4: Partings are such sweet sorrow  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of it's characters. (sad face) I just like to play with different scenarios.**

Kamijou Hiroki sighed as he looked down at his hands that were neatly clasped to his chest. He had just finished his last consultation with the doctor. Soon his family would be there to take him home.

Hiroki smiled softly as it finally hit him. He was going home!

The white hospital bed he was in squeaked as he squirmed in it. He couldn't contain his excitement. The nasty bruises were fading on his small body, and he would only have to come in for checkups ever so often. His bright eyes dimmed as he looked over to his right. When both boys had been deemed stable, Takashi Takahiro had been moved into the same room as Hiroki. The doctor had surmised that it would help with both of the children's recovery. Hiroki was happy to see that Takahiro had been doing better lately.

He still couldn't help but feel almost overwhelming pangs of guilt as he looked over to the other bed. Takahiro was still unable to see. He was slowly regaining the use of his legs, though Hiroki recalled a therapist mentioning that it would take maybe six more months of physical therapy.

"Hey, Takahiro. You awake?" Hiroki asked, his voice wavering as he wasn't quite sure if it was ok to try and get the other boy's attention.

The boy who was lying in the other bed quickly turned his head over to Hiroki's direction.

He parted his dry lips, and spoke out to his friend.

"Yes, I've been awake for a while now. The doctor… he said you're going home today, right? Are you excited Hiroki?" Takahiro asked, his hands clenching at his bed sheets as he thought of being alone again.

Hiroki nodded vigorously, but then he realized his mistake. His face flushed with color as he made his voice come out to confirm.

"I'm really excited! Though dad says I'll have to start lessons again. Everyone in swimming class is going to stare at me funny when they see the scars. Maybe I can get the coach to let me wear a dive suit or something?" Hiroki said quickly.

Takahiro smiled at his friend's discomfort.

"I bet you'd look great in a swimsuit though. You shouldn't be embarrassed. " Takahiro said, a dopey smile on his face. He didn't have much experience to go with on the image, but he did think Hiroki would look good in anything.

Hiroki sighed in annoyance.

"You haven't seen the scars."

It was quiet for a while as both boys were lost in their own thoughts. The screech of tires and the bloodstained pavement being at the forefront of both of their minds. Takahiro shook his head to clear the dark thoughts away. He caught his breath as he felt his hand push against his face. Right where his glasses would have been to slip down. He still hadn't gotten out of the habit, and his mom had teased him whenever she had caught him in the act. Takahiro was always relieved when Hiroki didn't say anything about it. He felt like Hiroki felt his pain just that much more when he didn't push things.

"Hiroki?" Takahiro said softly. He slowly opened dark looking eyes to blankly stare ahead.

"Um, yeah. What is it?" Hiroki tentatively asked. He felt like Takahiro's voice was just plain weird. Way to serious all of a sudden.

"Do I have scars?" Takahiro finished. The dark haired boy waited for an answer. The silence seemed to stretch onward and Takahiro felt like it might be never ending.

Hiroki on the other hand had looked down at his hands again. He remembered seeing dark scars mar his friend chest, back, neck and even one was over Takahiro's left eye. He remembered staring in absolute shock when he first saw the extent of the boy's injuries. Hiroki was positive he would have died if Takahiro hadn't stepped in and saved his life.

The brown haired boy face morphed into a frown as he debated what to say. He knew he needed to speak up soon. The doctors had been careful to keep certain info away from both boys about the extent of the injuries that had been inflicted on them. Hiroki himself knew that some things had been said in his presence that had not been said whilst Takahiro was conscious.

"There's a few… but… you look good. Really?" Hiroki said, trying not to gulp to loud as he made himself downplay this. He quickly grabbed a glass of water that had been beside the bed. His throat was getting really dry.

"Really? So… I'd still look good in a swimsuit?"

Hiroki nearly choked on the water that was halfway down his throat. He struggled to breathe properly and not to choke anymore.

"What! I don't know!" He pushed out, glaring at the other occupant in the room.

Takahiro smirked then laughed out loud.

"I bet I still would!" He said, chuckling. He could just envision Hiroki's face. It had to be priceless right now.

"Stop laughing! C'mon, it's not that funny!" Hiroki said, his face blushing with indignation.

"I'll miss having you here."

**Kryancelo's note: Yes short chapter. Still trying to figure out how to do the next part. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They make me happy. **


	6. Chapter 5: Space Case

**_Blush_**

**_By Krylancelo_**

**_Chapter 5: Space Case_**

Takatsuki Risako softly blew on her cup of tea that she held up to her pretty, pink lips. Her mascara rimmed eyes slowly looked up from her rose scented tea. She tried her best to hide her disappointment as her bright, blue eyes stared into the despondent ones of the young, handsome man that reluctantly sat across form her. They narrowed a fraction of an inch as things kept going on at a slow pace.

She let out a sigh as she raised her left hand to push some of her brown hair from her face. She was a pretty girl. She knew she was.

It had to be obvious to the boy in front of her that he was lucky to get this opportunity to woe her. _So why?_ _Why wasn't he using that opportunity to its fullest?_ She thought as she resisted the urge to morph her pretty face into a scary glare.

"Miyagi-kun? After dinner we could share dessert, if you like?" Risako suggested. She had been on the date that had been set up through both students' parents for almost an hour now. She met Miyagi Yoh at 6:30 pm. They had gone to a nice family restaurant that served great seafood. Things were supposed to go smashingly.

They hadn't done so in the least. Risako felt like she was talking to a brick wall. Miyagi-kun had kept to himself the whole time. He had even complained when he hadn't ordered dinner quick enough, so Risako had ordered for the both of them. The second she had tried to ask what he wanted he had clammed up. The girl had wanted to wring her napkin in frustration! This was not going the way it was supposed to. Not in the least!

She noticed he wasn't paying any attention to her now. He hadn't answered her questions for the last ten minutes, but she was trying! She was really, really trying to get through to him. He was perfect for her, she just knew it! She just had to make him see it!

Miyagi was startled from his thoughts when he heard the teacup slam down onto the table. He looked up to see a very angry girl staring at him like a hyena about to devour him whole. It was feeling awfully hot in the restaurant right now, and it wasn't because he liked her.

"You must be ready to go, right?" He ventured, not quite sure how to approach her. She was starting to make him sweat. He really, really didn't want to be here on this date. He had been told he was going on a date tonight with no warning when he made it home after school. His dad hadn't taken no for an answer. He remembered screaming out that he wasn't going. Too bad he ended up here anyway.

He noticed she seemed to have trouble speaking for a moment. Her sharp eyes darkening a shade as her glare intensified.

"Miyagi-kun! The only place I'm going is on a walk with you! Unless you want to share dessert with me first?" She gritted out, her hands clenched at the poor, unfortunate napkin she had picked up.

Miyagi sagged back into his chair. _This nightmare was never going to end_, he thought.

"What do you want for dessert?" He moaned.

**Flight #205 **

After seven weeks of living it up in London (and slowly dying of boredom), Usami Akihiko was finally on his way back home to Japan. The young man was once again seated beside his ice block of an older half-brother, Haruhiko, and for once he just didn't care if present company made him want to hurl. He was finally going home! He'd see someone he hadn't seen in almost two months.

Someone, he recalled with a strong level of distain, had not returned even one of his many letters in the past. The silver haired amethyst eyed boy could barely contain his excitement no matter how hard he tried. He knew he shouldn't look too eager, lest he pique the darker haired boy to his bubbling joy.

"Stop smiling! You look like a fool." Haruhiko bit out. He watched in satisfaction as his little brother's face quickly fell. The rest of the 15 hour flight would be spent with each brother keeping to themselves. It was not a cheerful flight.

**4 days later**

Akihiko stared at the empty desk that had greeted him on his return to school. No, not his desk that he knew had been empty for the better part of two months, but to the one right next to his. It was his best friend Hiroki's desk that lay empty and bare before him. The long school day seemed that much longer as he agonized on why his best friend was not there to greet him on his first day back at school.

Hours later the youngest Usami heir sighed as he ate lunch alone. He had a nicely made bento lunch that his nanny had made that morning. He felt happy to be eating primarily Japanese food once again. Too bad he didn't have his annoying friend to share it with like he would have liked. After a few more moments of pushing the food around with his chopsticks, Akihiko had enough of trying to dreg up an appetite.

The youth pushed away from his desk and surveyed the room. He usually wasn't one to interact with his classmates. He didn't trust them not to use his family's status and wealth to their advantage. Kids could be pretty cut throat, and he distantly recalled Hiroki informing him that a few of the older kids had pestered him about why he even bothered to be around the Usami boy. Akihiko had brushed off any concerns back then, but now he wasn't sure who he should approach for information. He hadn't exactly gone out his way to make friends.

Stumbling upon Hiroki at their secret place had been pure gold to the young boy. He didn't think he'd find someone like that by chance again. He didn't really want to have to anyways.

"Excuse me, Isaka-san? I have a question I need answered." Akihiko said calmly, though inside he was sort of intimidated by the dark haired boy he had seen goofing around from time to time in class. The brown haired, blue eyed boy looked up from his lunch to stare over at the boy who he had sat in front of for the better part of a year. Akihiko knew the two hadn't interacted much… Scratch that. They hadn't interacted since Akihiko had never had any interest. The other boy was part of some well to do family that had gotten their start in the publishing world. Akihiko hadn't really paid much attention to him.

"What do you want, Usami? I'm busy!" Isaka Ryuichiro whined. He had a large piece of meat halfway to his lips, and his dark eyes flickered between his interrupted lunch and the silver haired boy who was causing such interruption.

"Do you know why Kamijou Hiroki isn't here today?" Akihiko asked bluntly. He was wrinkling his small nose in disgust. _Please don't let this guy eat and talk!_ He silently wished.

It was not granted as Isaka plopped the meat into his mouth and barely stated chewing before answering.

"I dunno. He hasn't been here, like, since you left. Maybe he moved, you ever think of that?" Isaka said loudly. Akihiko quickly turned away from the still eating boy and looked down at his half eaten lunch.

_Maybe he moved a_way.

_Since you left… _

The thought swirled around in Akihiko's head like a whirlpool going on max.

_He hasn't been seen?_

_ He hasn't been to school?_

_ Is that why my letters weren't answered? He moved away._

_ Away to where? He never told me anything like this._

_ Why would he move away the same time I left to London?_

_ Did my parents do something? _

_Is that why they whisked me away, to stop me from finding out?_

_ Is it my fault? _

The worried child barely heard his teacher come in to signal the end of lunch. He didn't bother to concentrate on class for the rest of the day. He couldn't bring himself to focus on anything but his new dilemma.

**Krylancelo Note: **

Hello, I was hoping to get some reviews for my last chapter, but boo hoo. I wrote this the day after the last chapter, but I wanted to read over it and make sure it had the parts I needed in it. I hope you all like this chapter. Wasn't quite sure how to do Risako. I wanted her to be stern and a bit harsh for this.


End file.
